It is well known that conventional paper drinking cups are made to flare upwardly outward from a narrow base so as to form a wide mouth at the upper end, for readily drinking therefrom, however this presents the problem of the cup being easily knocked over accidentally and spilling a beverage therefrom. This is objectionable so that this design is accordingly in need of an improvement.